Le retour des jours sombres
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Le mage noir Grindelwald sent sa carrière sur le point de se terminer alors que Tom Jedusor sait que la sienne ne fait que commencer. La brève et mortelle rencontre de la nouvelle et de l'ancienne génération de mages noirs.


**Auteur : **Elizabeth Moonstone

**Disclaimer :** Certains personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Une des répliques appartient à Alexandre Astier, auteur de Kaamelott. La forêt de Gory et le passé de Grindelwald sont pure invention de part. Les Lovely aussi (toute ressemblance avec de véritables américains serait fortuite).

**Modification nécessaire à l'histoire :** Pour écrire ce one-shot, j'ai du retardé la mort de Grindelwald d'environ deux années.

**Message personnel : **J'ai écrit ce one-shot destiné à Frudule pour la communauté souslesapin. Deux mois après, alors que j'ai à nouveau Internet, je le publie ici car je l'aime beaucoup et que je le trouve assez bon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le retour des jours sombres

**Adagio**

Le vieil homme sentait ses forces décroître. La magie noire qui avait si longtemps fait sa puissance lui rongeait les os ; le feu qui autrefois le réchauffait de l'intérieur s'était transformé en des flammes glacées qui lui gelait les entrailles.

« Elle sait que je ne lui sers plus à rien… que je suis trop faible pour gagner. Alors elle hâte ma fin, elle me consume. », pensa le vieillard.

Combien de longues années, de nombreuses années avait-il passé sur cette terre ? Il ne les comptait plus. Il avait atteint l'âge où l'on est sans âge, où décompter les années qui passent paraît stupide et dérisoire.

Parce qu'il avait atteint la sagesse des vieillards, le mage noir Grindelwald savait que sa fin était proche. Les forces de la lumière s'accroissaient sans cesse et sa propre puissance était en plein déclin. Le dernier jour venu, son armée fuirait, il le savait. Comment pouvait-il attendre autre chose d'eux, qui ne savaient même pas le sens du mot « loyauté » ? Oui, il resterait seul, et affronterait **son** ennemi en combat singulier, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus la moindre goutte de sang maudit dans ses veines.

Il pensa à celui qui, sans doute, le tuerait. Albus Dumbledore… Même son nom était ridicule. On avait vu mieux comme Némésis. Il se souvint de l'étudiant qu'il avait eu en face de lui lors de son bref séjour à Poudlard en tant que professeur de sortilèges. Il était déjà assez âgé à l'époque. Oui, un jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux auburn. L'élève le plus doué qu'il avait jamais eu. En entendant sa réputation, il avait pensé en faire son apprenti mais s'était trouvé détrompé dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Albus Dumbledore était perdu pour les ténèbres. Il avait dans les yeux un éclat d'intégrité total et incorruptible. Et avec un tel talent, s'il n'était pas son successeur, alors ce garçon serait son ennemi. Et il l'était devenu.

Les souvenirs de Grindelwald remontèrent plus loin encore. Il se vit enfant retenant son souffle dans le placard où il était enfermé. C'était pour son bien, il le savait, mais c'était dur.

Etrange destin que celui des Grindelwald. Il y avait bien longtemps, des jeunes sorciers de cette famille de Sang-Pur avaient commis l'imprudence d'attaquer une Sang-de-Bourbe, dont il ignorait la grande puissance, par pure cruauté. En se mettant à plusieurs et en l'acculant comme une proie, ils avaient réussi à la tuer. Mais avant d'expirer, celle-ci réussit à les maudire, eux et toute leur lignée. Ainsi, ils ne respectaient que la pureté du sang ? Hé bien, elle les condamnait à ne se marier et à n'avoir des enfants que dans leur propre famille, pour préserver leur sang de toute impureté. Si un membre venait à déroger à cette règle, alors l'enfant impur né de l'union interdite les détruirait tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Les anciens de la famille, craignant pour leur peau, firent voter une loi interdisant tout mariage ou liaison avec une personne ne possédant pas de sang Grindelwald. Après tout, la famille était riche de cousins et de cousines éloignés. Pour plus de sûreté, les enfants n'eurent pour compagnie que leur famille et un panel de serviteur choisi pour leur exceptionnelle laideur. Ainsi, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber amoureux ou de désirer quelqu'un d'étranger au clan.

Cela fonctionna de longues années, et au fil des mariages, les cousins devenaient de plus en plus proche, la consanguinité de plus en plus lourde, et ce jusqu'à la folie. On oublia l'ancienne loi. Les Grindelwald prirent des maîtresses d'autres sangs, mais elle n'eurent pas d'enfant. Jusqu'à sa mère.

Sa mère, pensa Grindelwald, était une idiote superstitieuse. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'ancienne loi, elle. Mais elle était aussi lâche, trop lâche pour s'enfuir du manoir trouver une faiseuse d'ange. Alors elle l'avait caché, son fils, pour ne pas qu'on le tue, pour ne pas qu'il les tue tous.

Il se souvint de l'air anxieux de sa mère :

« Il faut que tu restes caché. Si tu restes caché, tout ira bien. »

Mais un jour, tout n'était pas allé bien. Son père avait découvert tout, son existence, leur secret. Et il l'avait tuée. Son père avait tué sa mère !

Grindelwald avait tout vu depuis son placard. Il avait vu pour la première fois cet homme lâche et dégénéré qui était son géniteur. Sa mère était lâche mais pas dégénérée. Et puis, il avait la conviction qu'elle l'avait protégée pas seulement pour se protéger elle-même mais aussi parce qu'elle l'avait aimé, un tout petit peu. Oui, sa mère avait eu en partie raison. Il était bien l'enfant dit impur, mais sa mission était de nettoyer, de purifier la maison des Grindelwald de la folie, de la lâcheté de ses membres dût-il les tuer tous et assumer seul pleinement et entièrement la représentation de sa lignée.

Il avait suffi de prendre la baguette de sa mère. Il savait déjà la formule du sort de mort, _Avada Kedavra_, son premier sort, celui qui le guiderait toute sa vie.

Il avait onze ans.

Peu de temps après, il entra à Poudlard. Personne ne lui posa de questions, et il se demanda si quelqu'un avait remarqué la disparition des Grindelwald, à force de vivre en vase clos. Il raconta que sa lignée s'était éteinte à cause de la consanguinité. Tout le monde le crut.

Il fut un élève brillant, brillant mais discret et distrait. Il ne voulait pas être l'élève le plus doué que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Ca ne servait à rien d'attirer comme ça l'attention sur lui. Il avait trouvé sa passion : la magie noire.

Il se souvint du jour où, brûlant de consulter le livre de théorie qu'il s'était procuré à l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait eu l'impression de brûler vraiment à force d'attendre la nuit, où, glissé sous ses couvertures, il pourrait enfin le lire. Ils attendaient avec impatience les vacances pour pouvoir enfin pratiquer (il n'avait jamais osé le faire à Poudlard). Heureusement que les vieux enchantements qui protégeait le manoir des Grindelwald (et qu'il renforça dès qu'il sût comme faire) le soustrayaient au regard du Ministère.

A 17 ans, il obtint ses ASPIC avec de bons résultats. Il n'avait pas révisé.

Son but, il le connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, se débarrasser des faibles, des gentils (qui sont souvent les deux à la fois). Ces gens-là étaient tout simplement incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, tout confis dans leur gentillesse, incapable de provoquer un véritablement changement, car pétris de faiblesse. Il fallait qu'il y ait une guerre, un mage noir qui menace le petit confort pour qu'ils se décident à bouger

D'abord, devenir le plus grand spécialiste en magie noire de tous les temps, accumuler les expériences. Ensuite, rassembler des adeptes et prendre le contrôle de ce monde, si on ne l'arrêtait pas. Et même s'il échouait, le monde serait irrémédiablement changé par son passage.

Grindelwald se dit que c'était sa boulimie de connaissance qui l'avait perdu. Après tout, on est Serdaigle ou on ne l'est pas. Durant la majorité de sa vie, il avait sans cesse enrichi son savoir et augmenté sa puissance. Mais il n'était pas immortel. Si bien que sa quête de savoir l'avait laissé vieux et décrépi et que malgré son savoir supérieur à Dumbledore, il mourrait face à lui.

Mais avant le dernier combat, il lui restait une chose à accomplir. Son savoir de la magie noire, pour lequel il avait tout sacrifié, non, ce savoir ne devait pas se perdre. Et il ne se perdrait pas.

Il devait transmettre ce savoir.

**Andante**

Mr et Mrs Lovely étaient ravis. Leur voyage se passait définitivement _à merveille_ ! L'Angleterre profonde était _si_ pittoresque ! Et les autochtones qu'ils avaient rencontrés étaient si charmants pour des gens un peu rustres !

Mr Lovely était un texan obèse qui avait fait fortune dans l'industrie de l'armement et qui, à l'aube de l'âge mur, n'avait déjà plus besoin de travailler. Pour l'anniversaire de sa femme, il lui avait offert ce voyage dans la _vieille Europe_ qui gardait encore les vestiges de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ces pauvres gens, ils vivaient au Moyen-Âge après tout, dire qu'il n'avait même pas encore de téléviseur.

Le couple monta dans un vieux train, une de ces anciennes choses qui fonctionnait à la vapeur et qui avait disparu aux Etats-Unis au profit de la traction électrique. Le convoi, uniquement régional, avançait lentement. Les compartiments qu'ils traversèrent étaient tous vides. A croire que ce 21 juin était pour tous un jour morne.

Enfin, Mr Lovely commençant déjà à s'essouffler, ils trouvèrent quelqu'un dans le septième compartiment. Ils s'en réjouirent, car, habitués à aller vite, ils n'avaient pas prévu quelques occupations que ce soit pour un long voyage en train. C'était une aubaine de tomber sur une personne avec laquelle ils puissent discuter, car il n'y a rien de tel que de cancaner pour oublier le temps qui passe et chasser l'ennui.

Il s'assirent lourdement sur la banquette d'en face, faisant du bruit en posant leurs nombreux bagages. Ils espéraient que l'inconnu engagerait la conversation, après tout, qui ne s'ennuierait pas à mourir dans ce tortillard, au point de parler au premier venu ?

Le jeune homme assis en face d'eux sur la banquette rose élimée jumelle de la leur ne leur prêta aucune attention. Son coude gracieusement posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il était tourné vers elle et rien ne semblait le fasciner autant que le paysage de la campagne anglaise qui défilait par la fenêtre.

Comme il s'obstinait à les ignorer, les Lovely eurent tout le temps d'examiner le garçon. Il était jeune et ses traits étaient beaux mais il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel, de presque dérangeant chez lui, quelque chose que même les Lovely pouvaient remarquer. Est-ce que cela résidait dans son apparence physique ? On pouvait facilement dire qu'il était tout simplement trop grand et maigre, comme si on l'avait étiré dans une machine à fabriquer de la gomme. Mais était-ce seulement cette silhouette inquiétante qui dérangeait les Lovely ? Non, son visage était aussi trop émacié et sa peau, surtout, était d'une blancheur cadavérique. On aurait dit une représentation allégorique de la mort.

Un humain normal aurait probablement suivi son instinct et laissé au plus vite cette être étrange derrière lui. Mais les Lovely étaient totalement dépourvus d'imagination, et envisager que quelqu'un soit mauvais rien qu'en sentant l'aura qu'il dégage demande un tant soit peu d'imagination. Terre à terre, ils se dirent qu'ils devaient s'agir d'une nouvelle mode, ces accoutrement horribles dans lesquels les jeunes s'attifent pour « s'exprimer ». Ce jeune homme était encore beau et il devait utiliser ce « style » pour séduire les demoiselles.

Mrs Lovely décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Vous vous rendez à la forêt de Gory ? »

§§§

Même si son visage n'en montrait rien, Tom Elvis Jedusor jubilait. La sensation du métal glacé du médaillon contre sa peau avait un goût de victoire.

Le meurtre de cette idiote de Hepzibah Smith avait été plus encore facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le Ministère tombait dans n'importe quelle fausse piste si on avait l'obligeance de la leur tendre. Après tout ce n'était que de minables fonctionnaires sous-payés qui n'avait qu'une hâte, bâcler leurs enquêtes pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux le plus vite possible.

De la coupe de Poufsouffle, il avait fait son deuxième Horcruxe. Après tout n'avait-il pas tué l'une des descendantes de Poufsouffle ?

Ces deux morceaux d'âmes enlevés, son corps commençait à se modifier. Il éprouvait de moins en moins l'envie de manger et de boire, et il en avait moins besoin. Au lieu de défaillir, il devenait plus robuste, la magie noire seule alimentant son énergie vitale.

Un corps modelé par et pour la magie noire. Pour cela, il abandonnerait même son attrait de séduction, qui lui avait été bien utile.

Mais son beau visage ne lui servirait bientôt plus à rien. Le temps où il devait user de charme et de persuasion était révolu. Maintenant, venait le temps de la puissance, celui où se serait son pouvoir qui ferait à tous courber le dos.

Il était déjà doublement immortel. Ce qu'il avait fait, aucun sorcier ne l'avait accompli avec lui. Mais il était encore jeune et ignorant. Il avait encore tant à apprendre avant de devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout d'abord se rendre à…

La voix perçante de la Moldue assise devant lui brisa sa concentration.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Vous vous rendez à la forêt de Gory ? »

Tom réussit à réprimer à temps l'expression de répulsion qui allait s'étaler sur son visage. Il se tourna pour la première fois vers le couple américain qui lui souriant crânement, attendant qu'il réponde.

Pour la première fois, les Lovely surent ce qui les dérangeait vraiment chez lui. La lueur rougeâtre dans ces prunelles sombres ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un effet de lumière et ce regard posé sur eux leur glaçait le sang.

Heureusement, cette froide contemplation ne dura qu'un instant. Le visage figé du garçon s'anima et il éclata de rire. Aussitôt, la pression ambiante dégringola et les Lovely furent soulagés.

L'étrange apparence du jeune homme les avait bêtement poussés à s'imaginer des choses. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un film d'horreur où on croise des serial killer dans le train. Ils étaient dans la vie réelle et rien ne pouvait leur arriver que le revolver de Mr Lovely puisse régler sans problème.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Lawrence Reed. Et oui, je vais bien à Gory. », dit Tom en accordant au couple un regard rassurant.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il allait effectivement dans la forêt, même si c'était pour des raisons qui feraient dresser leurs cheveux sur la tête à ses Moldus.

Les Lovely lui serrèrent la main à tour de rôle, sans remarquer qu'elle était excessivement froide.

« Je m'appelle Marshal Lovely. Et voici ma femme Eddina. Nous sommes des américains en voyage dans cette bonne vieille Angleterre. », exposa Mr Lovely.

« C'est rare de voir des étrangers s'intéresser à notre patrimoine, dit Tom avec une hypocrisie excessive. Et c'est tout à votre honneur.

Connaissez-vous l'histoire de la forêt de Gory ? Elle a de tous temps été le refuge des sorciers et des magiciens. Tout d'abord, neutre, dans la Préhistoire puis dans l'Antiquité. Puis, les premiers mages noirs en ont fait leur demeure et cela a continué jusque là l'Inquisition, et au-delà, en cachette. Il paraît que même aujourd'hui, des gens continuent à aller y célébrer les forces du Mal. »

Les Américains écoutèrent un peu gêné, cet exposé. Mais le soi-disant « Lawrence » conclut en souriant :

« La plupart des gens trouvent que ça fait froid dans le dos. Mais moi, je trouve cela tout à fait fascinant. »

« Notre doctrine est cartésienne. Nous ne croyons que ce qui est scientifiquement prouvé. », dit Mrs Lovely.

« Que voilà une sage attitude. », répondit Tom avec suavité.

« Comment allez vous visiter Gory ? », demanda t-il

« Nous pensions trouver un guide sur place… »

C'était évident qu'ils n'avaient rien prévu.

Il sourit. Apparemment, ces idiots n'étaient au courant de rien. Pourquoi le train était-il donc si vide ? Il était vrai que les habitants du coin évitaient généralement d'aller dans la forêt de Gory mais ce jour-là précisément, rien ne pourrait les faire s'en approcher. Parce qu'ils tireraient les feux de la Saint Jean-Baptiste pour l'apogée de l'été, leur propre fête, mais aussi parce qu'ils savaient que ce jour étaient aussi célébrés pour d'autres raisons par tous ceux dont le cœur était voué aux ténèbres, et dont Gory était le refuge. On ne défit pas impunément les puissances du Mal en s'invitant à leur sabbat.

« Vous ne trouverez pas de guide. Tous les habitants du village voisin célèbrent une fête locale, très importante pour eux. Vous savez comment sont ces gens… », dit-il avec une nuance de mépris, qui complût au couple.

« Comment allons nous faire ? », s'inquiéta Mrs Lovely.

Avec une habilité de professionnel, Tom leur laissa quelques secondes d'inquiétude avant de proposer avec une timidité feinte.

« Je pourrais peut-être vous conduire ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me promène dans cette forêt… »

Il n'insista pas. Les Lovely ne voulaient pas annuler leur excursion mais entrer tous seuls dans la forêt les effrayaient. Ils finiraient par accepter. Mais il ne fallait pas les brusquer ou leur montrer que c'était important pour lui.

Quelle chance il avait eu de tomber sur ces deux imbéciles ! Trouver une offrande aurait été bien difficile autrement…

Au terme du voyage, les Américains leur annoncèrent qu'ils le suivaient.

§§§

La forêt de Gory était comme l'avait imaginé Tom. Elle était profonde et sombre ; la masse des arbres était si épaisse qu'elle masquait le ciel de juin. Contrairement aux forêts « modernes » soigneusement entretenus par l'homme pour être productive, personne n'avait touché à Gory et elle était encore sauvage. Même si aucun mage noir ne s'y était sans doute réfugié depuis longtemps, l'aura de ténèbres qui s'était développée au cours des siècles ne s'était pas complètement dissipée et une impression de danger diffus continuait à envahir tous ceux qui pénétraient dans la forêt et augmentait à mesure qu'ils s'y enfonçaient.

Les Lovely étaient contents d'avoir trouvé un spécialiste de la région. S'il y avait eu un sentier, les ronces et les fougères devaient l'avoir envahi depuis longtemps.

« Je vais vous conduire au cœur de la forêt. Là où s'est déroulé toute l'histoire. », dit Tom.

Il n'avait jamais vu un plan de Gory, pas plus qu'il n'y était déjà allé. Mais ce que les non-initiés percevaient comme une aura menaçante, il le sentait comme un doux effluve de magie noire qui lui chatouillaient les narines. Ce n'était pas une véritable odeur mais plutôt un spectre des temps passés, une trace que la forêt avait gardé des pratiques qui s'étaient déroulés ici. Pour savoir où il allait, comme un enfant qui se laisse guider par une odeur de pâtisserie, il suffisait d'aller vers l'endroit où la présence du « spectre » étaient le plus vives. C'était la magie noire elle-même qui le guidait vers elle. Elle l'attirait en son sein comme une mère aimante. Les Ténèbres savent prendre soin de leurs enfants.

Il avait raison d'être venu ici. En offrant un sacrifice, il augmenterait ses pouvoirs en s'imprégnant de la magie de ce lieu. De plus, Gory pouvait se révéler un excellent endroit pour cacher un Horcruxe.

Il arriva enfin au faîte de la sensation. Aux yeux des Moldus, ce n'était qu'une petite clairière dégagée. Mais Tom savait que si rien n'avait pu pousser ici, c'était que l'empreinte de la magie noire était encore trop vivace pour que le sol redevienne fertile.

« Nous y voilà. », dit-il.

Mr et Mrs Lovely affichèrent tous deux un air déçu.

« C'est… ça ? »

« Aidez-moi à balayer le sol si vous voulez voir. », répondit Tom.

Du plat de la main, il commença à chasser la poussière accumulée au cours des temps de ce qu'il savait être une dalle. Rapidement, les signes attendus apparaissèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? », balbutia Mr Lovely.

« Vous n'en verrez pas plus. »

Baguette pointée dans leur dos, il stupéfixa les Moldus d'un sortilège informulé. Il aurait préféré les égorger par derrière alors qu'ils étaient conscients mais ils étaient deux et Tom craignait que l'un s'attaque à lui et l'empêche de se servir de sa baguette pour le neutraliser. La prudence, toujours la prudence. Il devrait se passer de la douce sensation que l'agonie de ses victimes gigotantes provoquait en lui.

Il traîna les corps inanimés au centre de la dalle circulaire. Il dut s'aider d'un sort pour l'obèse. Puis, il les égorgea proprement, laissant leur sang s'écouler en deux rivières rouges. La quantité de sang que pouvait contenir un être humain l'avait toujours étonné.

Le sang frais reput les motifs de pierre qui ne s'en étaient pas abreuvés depuis des années. Les anciens sortilèges commencèrent à se réactiver.

_« Le pouvoir est dans la connaissance. Offre-moi la connaissance. »_, murmura Tom.

L'émanation maléfique des sorts de magie noir scellés dans la pierre fut si puissante qu'elle obscurcit le ciel du plus long des jours d'été. Les habitants des environs ne purent voir qu'une ombre vaguement menaçante au dessus de la forêt mais leur fête en fut troublée.

_« Pour le retour des jours sombres et froids et par ce sacrifice. Offre-moi la connaissance. »_, répéta Tom.

Le souvenir du passage de tant de mages noirs, les enchantements personnels qu'ils avaient rajoutés, chacun, le savoir qu'ils avaient placé ici, il était sur la mémoire commune de la magie noire. Elle lui serait transmise à lui comme à elle l'avait été à ses pairs avant lui.

Enfin, la connaissance qu'il recherchait tant lui apparut. Le nom de celui qu'il devrait trouver lui était même connu.

« Grindelwald… », murmura t-il.

Rien ne pouvait le faire tomber à genoux. Ni la peur, ni la douleur. Mais la puissance… Elle le cloua au sol. Il se laissa tomber contre la pierre froide, savourant la victoire.

§§§

L'homme en noir avait tout vu. Il y avait des années, il avait accompli ce rituel pour obtenir la connaissance. Aujourd'hui, il était venu la sceller dans la pierre pour ne pas qu'elle se perde.

Mais le rituel avait déjà été accompli cette année et il ne pourrait le refaire avant l'année suivante. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas grave. Il transmettrait ce savoir directement à ce jeune homme, qui avait murmuré son nom. Il savait déjà qu'il était son Successeur.

Sans bruit, il s'approcha par derrière. Tom, toujours étendu sur le sol, le fixa de ses yeux noirs, quand il dit :

« Le rituel est accompli, le savoir transmis. »

Il sortit une gourde et en but une gorgée avant de poursuivre :

« Voilà. Nous avons franchi le solstice d'été. Et pendant que d'autres célèbrent le jour le plus interminable de l'année… nous allons secrètement nous réjouir du retour des longues nuits.

Levez-vous. »

**Allegretto**

C'est ainsi que commença l'apprentissage de Tom Jedusor chez Grindelwald. Jamais Tom n'avait connu rythme aussi trépidant. Il était évident que le vieux mage noir sentait sa fin se rapprocher de plus en plus et se hâtait de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Mais le jeune homme ne se contentait même pas de ces leçons, pourtant intensives. Il savait pertinemment que même si la cadence des cours avait été multipliée par deux, jamais il ne pourrait assimiler entièrement l'immense savoir accumulé par le mage au cours des décennies, et cela le frustrait terriblement.

Poussant les limites de son nouveau corps, il se priva de sommeil, consacrant ses nuits à farfouiller dans l'esprit de Grindelwald, cherchant les sorts et les ses savoirs les plus importants et les mémorisant, intégrant les souvenirs du vieil homme parmi les siens.

Il fut satisfait de l'efficacité de cette méthode. En effet, il pouvait assimiler beaucoup plus de choses, plus facilement en les apprenant directement d'esprit à esprit. La parole fausse tout. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être expliqués oralement.

Tom ne savait pas si Grindelwald était au courant de ses activités, mais s'il l'était, il prenait ça pour une approbation muette. A près tout, le vieillard n'était-il pas prêt à tout pour transmettre sa précieuse connaissance ?

En réalité, Grindelwald se rendait bien compte que son disciple s'introduisait parfois dans son esprit à la faveur des heures nocturnes. Mais il le laissait faire, pensant que refréner son ardeur à apprendre serait une mauvaise chose : cela le frustrerait et le monterait contre lui. Et de toute manière, il avait bien d'autres choses en tête pour se préoccuper des agissements de Tom, bien peu importants en somme.

Il avait tort.

Complètement tort.

Et cela marqua le dernier tournant de son existence.

Mais pour l'instant, il n'en savait rien. Au contraire, le mage noir se réjouissait. La trouvaille qu'il avait faite en dénichant ce brillant successeur lui avait redonné espoir et le fait d'enseigner confiance en ces capacités. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il instruisait Tom et bientôt, ce serait la fête des morts, célébrée par les Celtes il y a des centaines d'années et reprise par les Moldus sous ce grotesque nom d'Halloween. Les sorciers avaient agi comme les Moldus, stupidement, et avaient eux aussi oubliés le vrai sens de la fête des morts et les pouvoirs qu'elles conféraient. Seuls les mages noirs savaient ce qu'était véritablement Halloween et comment tirer avantage de cette soirée.

Grindelwald s'en était convaincu : le soir de la fête des morts, son pouvoir serait supérieur à celui de Dumbledore, la chance serait avec lui et il le tuerait. Alors, ses armées auraient à nouveau foi en sa puissance, les troupes adverses seraient déstabilisées par la mort de leur chef et il pourrait vaincre.

Cela impliquait bien sûr qu'il attaque en premier. Mais n'avait-on pas dit que la meilleure défense était l'attaque ? C'était sa seule chance de gagner, il le savait. Il devait donc la saisir.

Il se demanda tout de même avec une pointe d'inquiétude ce qu'il ferait de Tom. Son disciple était plein de l'empressement de la jeunesse. Grindelwald doutait qu'il accepte d'atteindre la mort de son aîné (même si elle n'allait pas tarder) pour lui succéder.

Et surtout, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, beaucoup plus trouble que son impatience, qui le gênait chez le jeune homme.

De tous temps, les mages noirs ne s'étaient pas entraidés, mais presque. Ils recherchaient le pouvoir et la domination pour eux seuls mais ils étaient prêts à s'allier, à se réunir en confédérations et pensaient aux générations futures en transmettant leur savoir. C'était pourquoi la magie noire, toujours prohibée par tous les gouvernements bien pensants, avait su prospérer et que les mages noirs avaient toujours menacés l'ordre établi.

Mais il y avait chez Tom un côté individualiste tout à fait inquiétant. Quand Grindelwald avait voulu lui apprendre le rituel pour sceller ses connaissances dans la pierre de la forêt de Gory, il avait refusé, répondant qu'il serait « le Dernier ». Ce garçon, si jeune, croyait qu'il serait « le Dernier », l'ultime mage noir, qui ferait enfin régner le mal sur les sorciers comme sur les Moldus ? Evidemment, beaucoup l'avait pensé et raconté, mais tous avaient pris des mesures dans le cas où ils échoueraient, ce qui prouvait que leur foi n'était pas totale. Mais lui ne doutait pas un instant de ses paroles. Il ignorait le rituel et ne craignait pas de voir son savoir et la trace même de son existence en tant que mage noir mourir avec lui.

Quel aplomb pour un âge si jeune ! Peut-être serait-il en effet le « Dernier » !

Grindelwald sourit. L'éternité ne l'intéressait pas. Ses ambitions étaient bien plus modestes. Dominer le monde pendant quelques siècles par exemple.

§§§

Le jour tant attendu arriva. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt sur ce 31 octobre et les troupes de Grindelwald prendraient d'assaut le quartier général de Dumbledore.

Le vieux mage noir sentait l'impatience des minutes précédant le combat lui tordre les entrailles. C'était cette tension qui poussait les soldats devant une mort certaine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose dans la fureur du combat.

Il était tellement absorbé par ce sentiment qu'il ne réalisa que quelqu'un s'était approché de lui par derrière qu'au dernier moment. C'était Tom Jedusor.

« Je suis venu vous faire mes adieux. », dit-il quand le vieillard s'aperçut de sa présence.

Grindelwald fronça les sourcils : le garçon avait « adieux » et non pas « aux revoirs ». Etait-il si sûr de le voir périr aujourd'hui ?

Pourtant, la suite du discours de Tom contredit ce qu'il avait laissé entendre :

« J'ai apporté de quoi trinquer avec vous au retour des jours sombres. »

Il posa très soigneusement une coupe devant Grindelwald puis la seconde devant lui, et les remplit toutes les deux. Le mage noir regarda ses gestes avec suspicion.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de m'empoisonner ? », dit Grindelwald.

« Vous êtes suspicieux. », répondit Tom avec un sourire mais il ne but pas.

« Je préfère échanger ces coupes si ça ne te gêne pas. »

« Faîtes comme vous voulez. Il n'y a rien dans ces coupes. », dit Tom en le regardant dans les yeux avec une franchise et une absence de crainte totale qui fit croire à Grindelwald qu'il se trompait.

Réfléchissons. Il était sûr que la manœuvre de Tom n'était pas innocente. Mais le gamin ne craignait apparemment pas de boire dans sa coupe. Il devait donc avoir prévu cet échange en mettant le poison dans sa propre coupe.

« Tu as raison, Tom, dit Grindelwald en souriant à son tour. Je suis trop suspicieux. Mais trinquons ! »

Il chercha une preuve de trouble sur le visage du jeune homme… et le trouva : un léger frémissement des sourcils. Il crut aussi remarquer un léger tremblement quand il leva son verre.

« Au retour des jours sombres ! »

Grindelwald but à longs traits dans sa coupe tout en vérifiant que Tom buvait lui aussi. En effet, le garçon avala quelques gorgées puis reposa sa coupe.

« Vous avez tout bu ? Quelques gorgées auraient suffi, vous savez. », dit-il avec insouciance.

Les yeux du mage noir s'écarquillèrent. S'était-il fait berner ?

« Je n'ai pas menti : il n'y avait rien dans ces coupes. La substance était dans la boisson. »

« Mais alors… tu as bu aussi ! Tu vas mourir ! »

Tom rit :

« Ce n'était pas du poison. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous tuer ! Albus Dumbledore s'en chargera fort bien à ma place !

Ce que je vous ai donné est une potion qui perturbe la magie, expliqua t-il. Pendant quelques heures, une journée au maximum, vous allez éprouver des difficultés à lancer un simple sort. Moi aussi mais ce n'est pas très grave ; je n'ai pas une bataille capitale à mener aujourd'hui. »

« Je pourrais refuser le combat… », répondit le mage noir en tremblant de rage contenue.

« Mais vous ne le ferez pas ! Le soleil vient de se coucher. Vos troupes ont déjà commencé à attaquer et vous attendent. Il est trop tard pour annuler l'attaque. Oh bien sûr, vous pourriez ne pas paraître. Mais vous ne le ferez pas. Vous avez trop d'_honneur_ pour ça. Cela vous a perdu, car si vous n'aviez pas eu d'honneur, vous auriez deviné que jamais je n'aurais bu dans ma coupe si je l'avais empoisonné, que j'aurais préféré me dévoiler et agir lâchement que mourir honorablement. »

« Pourquoi retardes tu la victoire des Ténèbres ainsi ? N'es-tu pas dans notre camp ? », demanda Grindelwald d'un ton éperdu.

« Je souhaite la victoire des Ténèbres évidemment. Oui, oui, j'ai bu au retour des jours sombres, de **mes** jours sombres !

Comment pourrais-je me contenter d'attendre votre trépas pour régner sur un empire qui ne serait pas mien ? Comment me contenter de n'être que le prince alors que je veux être roi ? Non, je conquérrais moi-même ce monde avec ma propre puissance et je serais alors digne d'être le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Et si tu échoues… tu ne connais pas le rituel. Je suis le seul à le connaître et tu me tues. Ton savoir et la trace de ton existence s'évanouiront avec toi. »

Le visage de Tom se durcit soudain en un rictus de haine et de mépris :

« Mais je me fiche totalement de transmettre mon savoir ou le vôtre ! »

Il prononça en détachant chaque mort :

« Je serais le Dernier ! »

« Quant à la trace de mon existence, je peux vous assurer que même durant les siècles et les siècles, on ne m'oubliera pas ! Je ne vais pas me contenter, comme vous et les autres avant vous, d'être un mage noir miteux, qui inventera quelques sortilèges durant sa misérable petite existence puis mourra après avoir légué son savoir à la génération suivante ! Pas assez ambitieux et trop englué dans la peur de perdre votre cher « savoir », vous êtes devenus esclaves de la magie noire alors qu'elle n'est qu'un outil !

Cependant, vous pouvez crever tranquille Grindelwald, car vous et vos prédécesseurs n'avez cependant pas agi en vain. Je suis l'héritier de la magie noire traditionnelle ; j'ai absorbé toute votre connaissance et celle de Gory aussi, j'apprendrais encore après vous. Votre petite chaîne a donc servi à quelque chose, mais uniquement parce que moi, j'ai eu l'idée d'enfin la briser.

Je ne serais pas un mage noir ordinaire. Je vais devenir le plus grand sorcier au monde, celui dont tous les autres sorciers craindront ne serait-ce que de prononcer le nom !

Je suis déjà immortel, et bientôt je serais éternel ! Arrêtez de m'appeler par ce stupide prénom de Tom ! »

Il murmura :

« Mon véritable nom est Voldemort. »

§§§

Le sang et la sueur brouillaient la vision de Grindelwald. Il sentait la brûlure de la potion de Tom dans ses veines. C'était la magie qui avait permis à son vieux corps de tenir debout et de garder une certaine vigueur. Là, il se sentait lourd et impotent.

Un sortilège mal évité… et c'était la mort en manteau de soie verte qui se ruait vers lui.

Aux yeux du monde, c'était Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait tué. Mais son véritable assassin était Voldemort.

Un esprit totalement individualiste, avec une foi totale en son pouvoir, qui méprisait même son propre camp et qui recherchait l'éternité et le pouvoir absolu…. Voilà ce qu'était le nouveau mage noir qui, bientôt, se lèverait.

Alors que, partout dans le pays, ses ennemis se réjouissaient de la victoire du bien et de sa mort, Grindelwald eut pour dernière pensée que des jours plus sombres et plus terribles que jamais arrivait et que ces jours porteraient un nom : celui de Voldemort.


End file.
